libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Medic Expertises
As the medic gains experience, she picks up various useful tricks to help her be more effective at the job of saving her friends. At first level, the medic learns two expertises, and she learns a new expertise at second level and every even numbered level thereafter. Medic’s expertise that apply to her use of her triage ability are marked with an asterisk *. The medic can choose from the following list of expertises: ---- Agile Runner:* The medic may automatically negate one attack of opportunity made against her during her movement as part of using her triage ability. ---- Bolstering Treatment:* The medic can perform an aid another action on the target of her triage ability as part of applying her triage. ---- Careful Healer:* As part of using triage as a full round action, the medic may heal herself in addition to any allies adjacent to her during her movement. ---- Combat Training: The medic gains a bonus combat feat for which she qualifies. The medic must be at least 4th level to select this ability. She may select this expertise one additional time when she is at least 8th level, and a third time once she is at least 16th level. ---- Developed Immunity: The medic becomes immune to all poisons and nonmagical diseases. The medic must be at least 8th level to select this ability. ---- Doctor’s Advice: Whenever the medic successfully uses the aid another action, she adds +2 to the bonus provided. The medic must be at least 4th level to select this ability. ---- Emboldening Boost: When the medic initiates a boost, one ally she can see within 30 feet gains temporary hit points equal to her medic initiator level for one round. ---- First Responder:* The medic may instead move up to twice her speed when using her triage ability. If the medic is using her triage ability as a full round action, she can instead move up to triple her speed. This does not count towards the limit of expertises she can apply to her triage ability. ---- Fortifying Touch:* The target of the medic’s triage ability gains a bonus to its next saving throw this round equal to the medic’s initiation modifier. ---- Invigorating Touch:* Instead of healing the normal amount of hit points, the target of the medic’s triage ability gains fast healing equal to the medic’s initiation modifier for 1 minute. ---- Martial Healer:* When the medic successfully hits with a strike, she may spend a triage as a swift action to heal an ally within 30 feet. This use of triage only heals 1/2 the normal amount of damage. ---- Miracle Surgeon: As part of administering long term care, the medic can reattach severed limbs or organs to a body. The target creature must be living, and the limb cannot have been separated from the patient for more than a number of hours equal to the medic's class level. The overall process takes the full 8 hours of providing long term care. A medic must be at least 10th level to select this expertise. ---- Neutralize Poison:* The medic may neutralize one poison affecting the target of her triage ability, as the spell neutralize poison. The medic uses her initiator level in place of the caster level for this effect. The medic must be at least 8th level and possess the poison knowledge expertise to select this ability. ---- Poison Knowledge:* The medic never risks poisoning herself when applying or crafting poisons. In addition, she may delay the effects of one poison affecting the target of her triage ability for 1 hour as the spell delay poison. ---- Recovering Touch:* The medic may remove one of the following conditions from the target of her triage ability: fatigued, sickened, staggered, or shaken. ---- Recovering Touch, Improved:* The medic may remove up to two conditions with her recovering touch expertise. In addition, she adds the following conditions to the list of conditions her recovering touch can remove: blinded, dazed, deafened, exhausted, frightened, nauseated, paralyzed or stunned. The medic must have the recovering touch expertise and be at least 6th level to select this ability. ---- Regroup:* When the medic uses her triage ability on herself, she can move up to her speed. This movement does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This does not count towards the maximum number of medic’s expertises that she can use with her triage ability. The medic must be at least 10th level to select this ability. ---- Revitalizing Touch:* The target of the medic’s triage ability heals an amount of ability score damage equal to the medic’s initiation modifier instead of healing hit point damage. This healing may be divided up as the medic chooses between multiple ability scores as necessary. ---- Treat Curse:* The medic may attempt to remove one curse affecting the target of her triage ability as the spell remove curse. The medic uses her initiator level in place of the caster level for the caster level check of the spell. The medic must be at least 6th level to select this ability. ---- Treat Disease:* The medic may remove one disease affecting the target of her triage ability as the spell remove disease. The medic uses her initiator level in place of the caster level for the caster level check of the spell. The medic must be at least 4th level to select this ability. ---- Wrathful Healing:* When the medic uses her triage ability to heal an ally, the medic deals additional damage on the next strike she initiates within one round equal to her medic initiation modifier.